Legacy of Centurion Roman-104
by ZEF the Fox
Summary: (KrystalxOC) the UNSC discover the Cerinians and form a treaty, Follows two stories, one who thought her first closest friend was long dead, while the other tries to conquer his fear of being recognized not as the normal person he once was, but rather into the living weapon that Humanity needed him to become.When all else seems lost what would you give to protect the one you love
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The year is 2516. Humanity has come along away from its earlier development. Now we have started exploring the stars and after a few decades we have inhabited many other planets and already we have made an interstellar ally known as the Cerinians. They were a very peaceful race, so with a treaty between the Cerinian Hierarchy and the UNSC or United Nations Space Command struck the first Spartans would be sent to Cerinia to ensure the safety of the natives and protect them against the insurrectionists who will most likely attack this new ally. However, the universe will prove not to be a safe place for humanity for on February 3, 2525, Harvest, an agricultural world for the UNSC was attacked by a zealous religious alliance of aliens calling itself the Covenant. The Covenant attacked and glassed Harvest. The death toll was staggering on the UNSC, but they did manage to evacuate many of Harvest's civilian population. After this, Humanity declared war on the Covenant, but wouldn't let the cerinians help as this Humanity's fight not theirs. As such super soldiers and other UNSC who were stationed on Cerinia were immediately called back to service. One particular soldier left behind his wife, and unknown to him, his unborn son.

Chapter 1

The last candidate

Location: Cerinian atmosphere

Date: 08 Dec. 2525

On board a UNSC shuttle, two human ONI operatives were enroute to Cerinia to grab the last candidate for the new Centurion project. " So, why the hell are we here ?" one of them asked. The owner of the voice was a 22 year old, African-American who rested and was quite broad. The marine was part of the original Orion program to become a Spartan-I. His companion, an older woman who was there for the same reason, shot him a look that suggested he needed to stop complaining. All the same, she couldn't really blame him, he was practically bred to fight: A marine.

"If you truly must know , we are here to retrieve the few candidates that can ensure the safety of the Human race, therefore we must retrieve this young boy." The woman stated as she slid a data pad over to the marine corporal. The man looked at the picture of the final pick up. It was a young human boy probably around six years old, chocolate colored eyes and raven black hair. "With all due respect Dr. Halsey, you can't be serious about this. The kid is only six years old and you want to _**KIDNAP**_ him?! Halsey finally addressed the marine, her voice even and calm, "Yes Corporal Kane, we are going to kidnap this candidate and train him, as well as others to protect humanity and its allies." It was obvious, the soldier was shocked that the Office of Naval intelligence was approving something like this.

However, orders were orders and his was to ensure that all candidates were retrieved and brought back to Reach for training. The marine gave a defeated sigh, rising to his full height in preparation of leaving. It felt wrong to him, doing this. A job was a job though, and he had to do it. "I don't like this any more than you do Corporal," She said softly, taking back the data pad, "But we have to do everything we can to ensure humanity's survival."

"I guess you're right." Halsey nodded, glad that the two were finally on the same page as she checked the scanners. "We are approaching Cerinia, get ready for landing." The two worked diligently as the shuttle was piloted to the surface of the planetoid with a close semblance to Earth.

The sun was nearly setting as the lone figure of a six year old boy watched the rays of Cerinia's sun set to the west. This was the only place where he could truly start to feel normal in this pain filled life that he led. The young boy looked over at the sun soon it would be late, but it never bothered him that much he could always spend the night here. The young boy was so caught up in thought he didn't notice that another figure was approaching him from behind as the figure approached the young boy sighed as he didn't know what to do with himself. No one even liked him after all he was nothing more than a freak. " Why would anyone like me anyway , I didn't ask for this life, God why would you do this to me?" the young boy asked no one in particular.

"You know that is not true in the slightest." a british esque voice replied from behind, The young raven haired boy turned as he leapt to his feet. His vision soon found the owner of the voice, there standing not six feet away from him was a young vixen kit the same age as himself. Immediately, the young boy calmed down seeing the cerinian kit. Like most of the natives she was an anthropomorphic vixen, but she had a white streak going from her facial fur down the front of her body, that was encompassed by blue fur that easily matched, and in the young boy's opinion beat, the color of the Cerinian oceans. The vixen's cheeks began to burn as color rushed to her marine furred cheeks at the boy's mental compliment. "Why did you come here?" the vixen asked, now getting over embarrassment, the young boy looked back to the sea as he thought of an answer.

"I… I just want to be alone right now, Krystal." Krystal obviously didn't like this answer as she saw the young boy turn to face the sea with his back to her. Krystal didn't need her telepathy and empathy to tell that he was in deep emotional pain. Krystal had seen what happened when her friend got too upset, he would shut off almost like a machine. Krystal needed to do something and quick she couldn't lose her friend, not after all he had done for her in the six years they have been friends. With this thought in mind the young vixen wrapped her lithe arms around the human. The child was shocked at the show of affection from the vixen, eventually he relaxed into the vixen's caring gesture as she continued to hold him from behind." _Et eris semper supra serviri,"_ Krystal whispered into his softly. The human child smiled, he loved to learn old languages and Krystal had also shown an interest in learning the ancient languages of his people. After much pleading the young child taught her how to speak Latin. "Do you even know what you said?" He heard and felt the young female giggle softly "Yes, I said _You will always be cared for."_ The two sighed as they stood in place watching the sun begin its descent behind the sea. _The past six years of their friendship and how many times Krystal had been there for me more than anyone._ He thought to himself.

 _And don't you ever think otherwise_ came an angelic reply as Krystal had entered his mind to hear his thoughts. "You're doing it again." The child said to his cerinian friend. In response she just squeezed him a little as she pressed closer. The human was thinking of all the events that have been the defining moments in his life. _Growing up without a father, getting into fights and defending those that can't defend themselves, his mother's fight with cancer. And finally Krystal, in this whole mess she has helped me the most._ "Of course I did" she replied to the thought he had. "I will always be there for you no matter what, I promise" the two stood for a while longer watching the sun sink behind sea. Twilight was the pair's favorite time of day as it was the bridge that brought the two together.

 _That would be last time the two would see each other for the next Eleven years._

Chapter 2

A love not forgotten

Location: Centurion training facility,

Reach

Date: 25 July 2536

Dr. Halsey walked down the corridor of the ONI base on Reach. She was going to meet with the captain of the new UNSC Cruiser class, _**Trial By Fire**_ , the ship easily rivaled the size of the Covenant supercarrier that have been attacking human worlds all across the galaxy. Now it was time for her side project to got through a test mission. Halsey walked up to the ONI guards who stood outside a barrack with a title stenciled in declaring it **Centurion Barracks**. After displaying her badge to the guards the older women walked into the dimly lit sleeping area of the Centurions.

Upon stepping into the quarters she saw three figures quickly stand to attention. Halsey stopped in front of all three to take a closer look at them. The first was a young girl with stark white hair that matched the same hue as an arctic wolf's fur, her pale complexion was drastically different to her cohort as she was also smaller than her two teammates. But she wasn't the fastest of the three, _No, she was the team's top sniper and demolitions expert_. The young girl's eyes clashed with her stark white hair, as she had bright green and gold eyes. This was due to the augmentations from the project. Halsey then moved her gaze to the second Centurion in the room, a 6'11" behemoth of a boy with shoulder length jet black hair with crimson eyes that made him look possessed by the devil from hell himself. His complexion was also pale but not to the extent of the female, this young man she could tell would be the team's engineering and pilot expert. After all the tests she put this candidate through he proved there was no technology he couldn't understand nor any weapon he could fire or fix. Finally, she came to look at the third figure who was considerably taller than the others, as he rested at seven feet flat, and in his armor he would be eight feet, his visage was also scared, both due to fights with Spartan candidates and the augmentations. His scars marked him as a survivor and his results in the tests have shown he was the best choice for being the leader of this team. His short raven black hair went well with his light brown, tan, complexion. But it wasn't his scars or intimidating size that threw people off; but rather, his determination to protect others and his eyes. Which thanks to the surgeries and augmentations they were no longer chocolate colored, but grey with hints of gold, much like a storm that can be like a gentle rain or grow into the wrath of hurricane. These were the new assets that would make up fireteam: ArkAngel.

"Glad to see you're all here." She greeted not taking her eyes off the tallest member of the team. "It is nice to see that you took time out of your busy schedule to check in, ma'am" came a thick Russian accent from the crimson eyed operative. Halsey open her mouth to retort, but was cut off by a stern voice, " Wraith, stow it. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for good reason." The doctor turned to look at the giant of a young man, nodding her thanks, she continued "Centurion R104, is right and, furthermore I have your first mission which only one of you truly know the terrain." This new information got all of the centurions attention. They were about to be deployed for the first time since they came out of their surgeries and augmentations, but what caught their attention the most was that fact that they were going to someone's old home planet. "Ma'am, if I may ask?-" Centurion R104 inquired, to which Halsey nodded urging him forward with his question."- Where is this place that we are being deployed to?" Halsey looked at him, out of all the candidates that she has overseen she had two favorites, Spartan John-117 and Centurion R104, she still wasn't sure how he would react, after all, his home was about to be attacked by the Covenant. Taking a deep breath, she replied to his question. "You're going home, R104, you and your team are going to Cerinia." R104 stood stock still, _he_ was going HOME? This was something he only dreamed about, now it was a reality. He and Wraith watched as Halsey then turned and stopped at the door, "Your armor is finally in and if you want to get ready now, I will get a pelican ready to take you down to the planet once we reach the coordinates." The trio of Centurions followed the doctor out the barracks and to the armory. Both Wraith and their female friend thought this would be another mission where they wouldn't even go to the surface, But, for the seven foot giant he was only thinking of the one person who kept him sane through his experimentations to become a Centurion. _What will she think of me ? I mean I-no my CLONE died , I am still here._ The young man and his team followed Halsey to the docking bay where they saw a large metal device in the corner.

Halsey went on to explain the strange device. "This device is known as the cradle it will help you in attaching your armor to your tech suits, As such, you each have your own specialized armor to not only protect you in the field; but, it will also improve your effectiveness in battle." the older doctor turned to R104, "Will you please step in the machine, seeing as you all have your tech suits on already." The seven foot Centurion nodded and proceeded to step on to the machine. As Dr. Halsey continued her explanation, "Now the cradle has four large arms that will assemble each of your armor plates and fuse them to the tech suit." As she was talking the other Centurions watched as their squad leader was then lifted off the ground as the machine picked up the large chest plate and begin attaching the pieces together. Not long after R104 stepped off the cradle and stood in front of the group wearing the new experimental Centurion armor (that based on his personal preferences resembled the grungir armor); however, choosing to leave the helmet off for now. The armor actually boosted his height as he was already taller than most Spartans, but now he towered over everyone at a gigantic 8' 0". It's angular design made the supersoldier look like a tank rather than a improved Spartan, then again, He wasn't a Spartan, no he was a Centurion. The new breed of soldiers that would lead on the frontlines, This was his destiny, _I will die someday, probably in combat_. "Well, you heard the Doc, get armored up and let's head out." The large soldier said as he walked out to Halsey. Before the soldier could get any farther, she stopped him.

"There something else you need ma'am?" The Centurion asked bluntly,

"Yes, I have a gift for you-" The centurion looked down at Halsey a puzzled look adorning his features. "- It is your new partner," Halsey said as she pulled out a small chip with a glowing blue center. Holding her hand out the armored soldier took it and opened it in his hand to reveal a hologram of an all too familiar vixen looking back up at him. The human looked down at the gift Halsey gave him, "You still have to name her." The soldier again looked at Halsey, he couldn't help but watch the hologram. "Celeste, her name is Celeste." The soldier said as he slid his helmet onto which he then inserted the AI core into it's slot at the base of the head on the helm. Soon the other two operatives came back. "Alright, Your team will receive it's mission briefing on the way to the planet as we are now nearing the coordinates, R104, your designations will be Zulu, understand." With a swift nod the centurion led the team into the pelican.

"Roman,-" the centurion turned back to Halsey, "-keep her safe. She will be vital to your team."

Location: Fort Kanley,

Iris,Cerinia

Date: 01 September 2536

The sun shone down through the canopy of the mass jungle trees. The forest was eerily silent yet it wasn't dead. Suddenly, a group of four figures burst out of the treeline and into a small clearing. The four figures were wearing the naval blue uniforms marking them as Cerinian marines, the team consisted of two foxes, a wolf and a young feline. "Everyone okay? Thomas? Marcus? Elliot?" a strong voice called to the rest of the marines in between deep breaths of air.

"Elliot, i'm good, but I think Marcus took one in the ass." replied one of the young foxes with all blue fur and white tattoos adorning his facial fur as well as huge smirk.

"You wouldn't be joking if you got hit where I did." Came the reply from the other fox except this one was blue furred with silver highlights and markings, his uniform marked him as a corporal in the group. The two foxes were brothers although they didn't get along all the time they were good at their respective jobs.

"Thomas here, sarge, good to go when you are." The young feline stated to the squad leader, as he surveyed his surroundings with his MA5D. The sargent, a thirty year old veteran of the original Lylat wars, not to mention the only Cornerian in his squad was looking over his team. The group were covered in sweat and one was wounded, _This wasn't supposed to happen … How did that sniper pick off alpha and bravo teams ._ The sergeant was in the middle of thinking when he heard a sharp crack in the distance and watched Thomas go spiraling to the ground with a yelp. "Shit! sniper!" He shouted as Marcus and Elliot grabbed their rifles and started looking for the sniper while the sarge ran over and dragged Thomas to cover behind a large boulder.

"Someone get this MotherFucker!" Thomas yelled over the gunfire, while nursing his chest. The lupine looked down to Thomas and yelled to the foxes, "Someone get me a med kit he has a bruised rib or two." Just as the sergeant shouted his order Elliot took a round to the leg and fell to one knee. "ELLIOT!" Marcus yelled as he dropped his rifle in favor of grabbing his younger brother and dragging him to the boulder when he took a rifle round to the head. The sergeant looked for the sniper and soon found him. _Gotcha you motherfu-_ when he suddenly felt the cold unforgiving touch of a M7S caseless submachine gun pressed firmly into the back of his neck.

Slowly he turned to be greeted by an emotionless silver visor of an ODST (Orbital Drop Shock Trooper). "Looks like you won again, Cortez." The wolf said as three more ODSTs entered the clearing. Their armor matching that of their lieutenant, except, for the third ODST as the trooper's armor had two pointed edges that allowed for the figures ears to fit inside the armor both comfortably and conveniently as well as a slot for the figure's tail. The taller ODST, known as Lt. Cortez, took off his helmet, to reveal a young twenty year old young man of Mexican descent. Cortez smiled at the lupine sergeant as he ran a gloved hand through his midnight black hair. "Don't worry about it, I am just glad to have my squad back up to full strength." he said as he nodded his head in the direction of the third member of the squad who had a SRS99-S5 sniper rifle in her hands which look extremely large compared to the trooper's lithe and small frame, along with a M6H handgun secured in it's holster on the trooper's thigh. "Well, in that case I would like to congratulate your entire team." The wolf said as he took off his helmet. His team following suit, Cortez nodded and his team returned the gesture, revealing the other two ODSTs were also human, While the third slowly took of his/her helmet. The Marines were shocked to find that the sniper was actually the princess of Cerinia, Krystal Haleth, daughter of the King Onyx. The marines all snapped to attention as the young vixen smiled kindly to them. "No need to stand at attention sergeant" The young vixen replied in her iconic British-like accent. One of the other ODSTs who was about the same size as Krystal, but was a pale complexioned young 19 year old with a thick head of red hair, stenciled on his armor was the name O'Brien. "You got a lot of work to do if that's your best." He said with a sarcastic attitude as he gave Krystal a disgusted look. Krystal stared at the ground not wanting to add fuel to the fire, as she knew she had taken O'brien's job of sniper. Luckily, her other teammates stepped in to help her out. "O'brien, knock that shit off." A tall ODST with thick bulky armor and a spartan laser on his back said as he painfully nudged O'brien in the side.

"Dutch is right, suck it up O'brien, Krystal is part of our squad and is the new sniper so just take it like a freakin' man, alright?" Cortez said as he had turned his head to silence O'brien. "Excuse me, lt. Cortez?" The ODST turned to the lupine sergeant once again. "Command wants your squad back at base, sir, something about new troops from ONI." Krystal, having moved next to the two squad leaders to listen to the conversation, had her ears perked up at the mention of new troops and the , she like others of the UNSC forces and Cerinian Royal Armed Forces didn't trust the Office of Naval Intelligence. While their branch did produce results, their methods were...questionable at best.

"Alright, Helljumpers! let's move out." The Lieutenant said as he and the rest of the squad placed their helms back on as they left for the base.

Roman looked out over Iris, the capital of Cerinia. _Home_ … The seven foot tall centurion continued to watch the passing landscape from the cargo bay of the Pelican. He had kept his helmet on ever since they left the _**Trial by Fire**_ and was busy checking his armor diagnostics for the umpteenth time when he heard a sigh at first he thought it was Wraith or Lupa, their sniper, a young female with pale skin, brown shoulder length hair, and wearing the older mk. III MJOLNIR recon class armor. As well as a SRS99-S5 sniper rifle on her back and a M6 handgun secured to her thigh via mag grips. Looking down the Centurion saw his weapons a MA5D assault rifle and his own older gen Magnum sitting on his own thigh plate. His armor made him eight feet tall in height and looked like a tank. Roman then heard another exasperated sigh, making sure that his external speakers were shut off. Roman tried to figure out what was eating his new companion.

"Are you ok?" He saw Celeste "turn" her back so she could face him. "I don't know... What if something happens." Roman smiled at the AI, "You have nothing to worry about, it is my job to watch out for you after all." This caused the virtual vixen's lips to rise in a pleasant smirk. "It is, but it is also my job to look out for you too." She replied with what passed for a small grin with her vulpine snout. Roman watched as the vixen AI began to check the rest of his armor systems to ensure that they won't fail in combat. When she stopped again and Roman could tell she was thinking about something. "Celeste? What's up with you? " the vixen nodded before replying. "Just trying to understand something..." She paused for a second trying to find the right way to word what she wanted to say. "...Who is Krystal?"

Roman freezed up for only a second before snapping out of it. "She...she was my best friend, but; I don't think she remembers me." Celeste nodded before continuing. "You love her, don't you?" Roman sighed in defeat and nodded his head just barely. Celeste smiled softly and returned to her work. "Oh, Roman?" The centurion nodded, "We are almost to the landing zone." The Centurion nodded and activating his external speakers he looked over to his squadmates. "Hey, get ready we're approaching the LZ in five minutes." Wraith and Lupa nodded and quickly began retrieving their weapons and any extra gear they might need.

Krystal, having donned her helmet once again, looked out to the horizon line. She couldn't help, but think about him again. The way his hair was always cut short, almost close to the scalp, his chocolate eyes that always showed her comfort and love. The way it felt to be in his arms when they needed each other. All those years ago, they had made a promise to each other that one would think was normal for two six year olds would make; but, to her as well as him it was a promise made on mutual affection. She then leaned her armored figure against the side of a supply crate and continued to watch the setting sun fall over the Tarec Mountains.

"Hey, blue, you ok?" came a deep voice from behind the vixen. Krystal turned her head to see Dutch walk up to her. The vixen smiled under her helmet, if there was anyone who would give a ridiculous and unoriginal nicknames then it was Dutch.

"Hey Dutch, just thinking." She said trying hard to mask the old hurt she felt when she remembered her one true best friend. Dutch took off his helmet and looked at Krystal with a look that easily broadcasted that he wasn't convinced.

"Come on kid, what happened that caused you to feel so down?" he probed. Krystal sighed in defeat, _I guess I can tell him, he is one of my friends afterall._ With that thought in mind, the vixen removed her own helm and looked at Dutch.

"I… I just miss someone close to me."

"Was he important?" Krystal nodded, trying hard to not let the recent flood of memories overpower her will not to cry. Dutch seeing the tears that were in her eyes, placed a gloved hand on her shoulder pauldron.

"Care to talk about it?" he asked, gently. Krystal thought about it and nodded.

"It is a long story…"

"We have time." he replied reassuringly to her.  
"Well, it began eleven years ago…"

Flashback begins

11 years ago

08 December 2525

Krystal walked along the dirt road that led to house that belonged to her friend for the past two months. It hadn't been easy for the young human kit as most of the other humans and even Cerinian kits would shun him. However, they didn't know him like she did. After all if it weren't for him she probably wouldn't be here now, not to mention today was his sixth life embrace.(Just think of it more as a birthday.) Krystal was close to the young human and as such she had went out, despite his constant refusal saying her friendship was gift enough as is, got him something she was sure he would like. Krystal had just turned onto the small path when she sensed something she had experienced once, it left her feeling cold and instantly she growing more frightened with each passing second; began running to the house. She had finally made it to the small home when she was stopped by a couple of human Marines standing guard.

"Hey!" one of them shouted as she came running up to the path to the metallic looking house. The young vixen didn't even bother to slow down or heed their commands; all she cared about was getting inside and to her human companion as quickly as possible. She had just neared the porch when she was forced to stop as the two Marines blocked her path to the front door.

"Let me through." she almost growled as she glared at the two humans.

"Look, kid, you have no business being here; why don't you just run back to your little hut and back off." came the reply from one of the Marines, Krystal was starting to get agitated with the fully armored guards.

"I need to see the boy who lives here." she stated rather coldly to the Marines

"That is not going to happen little girl, now git."

"NO! I won't not until I see him." She screamed at the top of her lungs, when she was suddenly lifted off the ground by the two guards. This resulted the young vixen to struggle against them kicking and screaming; demanding to be let through.

"Put her down, NOW!" came a furious voice from the behind the trio. All three stopped what they were doing when at the sudden outburst. There standing in the doorway was a thirty or so year old woman,who was wearing the same OD green armor and camouflage fatigues and armor, glaring at the two Marines holding the little vixen. The two guards released the young vixen as the armored female walked up to the three. Krystal at first was scared; but, stayed where she was when she sensed her friend's thoughts getting weaker by the second. She needed to get in there, no, she _**had**_ to get in there.

"What is your business here, little one?" the older human female asked, seeing the vixen look at her in fear caused her to try and show she was willing to help.

Krystal eyed the female Marine, looking for any signs of deceit, after finding none she explained to the Marine that she knew the boy inside of the building and she wanted to see him.

The female Marine nodded "That is a very nice thing to do for your friend, normally I wouldn't let anyone in...but, I think you deserve to see him." she replied to the vixen with a sad smile. Krystal smiled to the older woman.

"Thank you." but was stopped by the older female again.

"Hey, before you go in there you should know that your friend…" Krystal looked at the Adult her face turning very worried as the adult continued.

"...he is very ill and the docs were just inside and they said there is nothing that can be done for him. Just...be brave for your friend...and try to make it easier for him." with that the human female got up and nodding at her Marines the three left the house. Krystal watched them go before going inside, and continued to her destination. Krystal walked down the darkened hall, to where she sensed the boy's thoughts. Pausing outside his door, she started to get worried about what she would see. Finally; the young vixen entered the room, it was a rather cozy place. Containing a bed, night table, dresser, and closet. In the bed rested a young familiar face, his short raven black hair was matted down with sweat, his lean frame was slick with sweat and was unbelievably weak due to the illness. The young vixen walked over to his bedside, and taking a seat she rested a hand on the side of his face.

"Kry...Krystal? That you?" Came the a weak mutter from the boy. The young vixen nodded her head, a single tear starting to make its way down her muzzle. The boy smiled,

"What, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, isn't that what we do?" She replied causing her human friend to chuckle which turned into a racking fit.

"So-sorry, I didn't want you to see me like this."

Krystal smiled

" Roman…" She replied speaking the boy's name for the first time outloud, "I don't care what people say I am not leaving your side." The boy looked at her and smiled, albeit weakly.

"Krystal I-I just need you to promise me something." he murmured, Krystal nodded getting closer to the boy tears were already in both their eyes.

"Don't, don't forget me...Ok?" Krystal, eagerly nodded as her only friend was starting to get worse. "Roman?" She asked as his eyes closed for the final time.  
"Roman? Roman… **ROMAN!** "

Flashback ends

Krystal sniffled as she was hit with a fresh wave of grief and pain. Dutch feeling sympathy for the young azure vixen, wrapped her in a comforting hug. The distraught vixen doing the same as she let out more of her pain and longing for the one she lost and can never have.  
"Krystal, I am sorry that you lost your friend." He said as the vixen continued to cry on his armored chest. When the two heard the faint sound of a Pelican dropship approaching,

"That must be the new troops we are here for." Dutch said, looking with Krystal into the horizon at the on coming pelican.

"Yes, we should go line up with the Lt." She replied. All the while she kept getting this feeling at the back of her mind, like there was something familiar on board that drop ship. She just couldn't place her finger on it.


	2. Chapter 2

***Door breaks down***

 **"I'm BAAAAACCCCCKKKKK!"**

 **sorry it took so long for me to post I was kinda in a rut and... *cough* catching up on other stories and RWBY and... Yeah anywho here is chapter two enjoy;)**

 **Location: Unknown space**

A lone sangheili stands watching the hologram of a planet resembling that of the other human colonies the Covenant had found and glassed in the alien figure was trying to figure out what could be so important about this planet. As he studied the hologram the sangheili reminisced on his earlier conversation with the prophets.

" _These coordinates will lead you to a human colony , when you arrive we need you and your fleet to launch an attack on the humans and the heretical natives who have allied with them… Do you understand?" the purple armored sangheili looked to the bluish hologram of the prophet of Mercy. His mandibles clenched in a confused fashion._

" _Pardon my questioning, Prophet, but what is so important about this 'Lylat System' shouldn't we be more concerned with the eradication of the heretics?" he asked in a deep voice that sounded like it could cut through solid stone and metal. The long necked San' Shyuum smiled at the Shipmaster as he replied._

" _This heretic colony is of the utmost importance because the Humans have, as our spies discovered, created a new kind of Demon, stronger and much more dangerous than the others that the Covenant has dealt with in the past… These new Demons must be destroyed, else they will seek to prevent the Covenant from completing the Great Journey ." the large sangheili nodded his head in understanding. ' If these heretics believe they can stop the Great Journey then they must be punished for their insolence!' Lukios looked at the prophet and with renewed vigor and frustration he replied in a dangerously aggressive voice "I will embark with my fleet at once, These heretics will pay."_

Shipmaster Lukios, the commanding officer of the reconnaissance fleet responsible for wiping out numerous colonies belonging to the humans, gazed out into the hologram, trying to understand what makes this planet the new high target of the Covenant; when there was proven to be no forerunner artifacts anywhere on the planet. ' _What is so important about this pathetic colony?'_ He thought to himself. Even if the heretics were joining with new races to wage war on the Covenant as well as creating a new kind of Demons they will surely fail, this he was sure of. The saurian-like shipmaster was interrupted in his thoughts when a unggoy or grunt as they were called by the heretical humans, approached the shipmaster. His methane tank seemingly not slowing him down in any way.

"Shipmaster the preparations are almost complete."

The shipmaster nodded to the puny and lesser being. All was about be ready and he will ensure that the Humans will not win this engagement, let alone survive.

Fort Kanley, Cerinia

Krystal and Dutch had seen the Pelican fly overhead, near the other end of the base's landing pad where the two had just shared a vulnerable moment with each other. However, Krystal was curious as to what was on the Pelican dropship that triggered her telepathy. That would have to wait until the dropship landed and whoever or whatever came out.

"Krys, you ok?" the azure vixen looked to her right to see Dutch watching her, with a curious expression adorning his rather haggard, yet, professional features.

"Nothing, just...thinking I guess." The human looked at his cerinian friend and would have pressed for more information, had they not already reached the landing platform where the rest of the squad was waiting for the other two. Cortez looked up from his tacpad, seeing that the two missing squad members were approaching.

"Took ya long enough!" came a sarcastic shout from none other than O'Brien. Cortez shot a warning glare at the young ODST. Before, anything else could transpire the Pelican's cargo bay door opened to reveal three tall armored soldiers walking down the ramp.

"Wow we were told we'd receive reinforcements but I didn't expect three walking tanks." O'Brien muttered to Cortez as the Centurions reached their group.

"Centurions 104, 101, and 287 reporting for duty." Came a deep yet respectful voice from the armored soldier on the right. Both Cortez and O'Brien looked at each other in confusion.

"What's a Centurion?" O'Brien asked as the super soldiers stopped a few feet from them. Cortez was quite intimidated, though no one could tell, but the large armored soldier who was; as he reckoned 8 feet in height, literally looked down on the two ODSTs.

"We're new versions of Spartans, So to speak" The slightly shorter centurion spoke in a gravelly and somewhat rugged voice. The other Centurion shifted his visored helm to his slightly smaller comrade. Before again shifting his helm to the lieutenant and finally to the other members of the ODST squad. Roman was quite surprised to find one of the shock troopers being a native among the four humans. He was sure that something was familiar about the Cerinian when he was brought back to his senses by the lieutenant.

"Well, in that case, I am lt. Cortez of the 84th ODST reconnaissance company, here is: O'Brien, our resident prick and back up sniper, next to him is Dutch, our heavy gunner, as well as Mickey, demolitions expert, and finally; our newest member and primary sniper, Krystal Haleth of Cerinia." Lt. Cortez said as he gestured to each of his squad members. The mention of each shock trooper didn't concern Roman until he heard the name of the last ODST.

 _No it can't be… Could-is it really her?_ The large soldier thought uncontrollably as he couldn't process the fact that he was standing not twenty feet from the vixen whom he had cared for and loved (albeit discretely and not very public about it back then) and still did. With that, he noticed the vixen ODST take her helmet off of her head. Roman couldn't help but be even more attracted to her than when they were six years old, eleven years ago. _God she looks so beautiful since the last time I saw her. She really has changed since then, her hair is shorter and she definitely matured a lot more than when we were kids._ Roman thought.

It was then that he realized that he had been staring at the vixen who had also realized that the supersoldier was staring at her longer than what most would consider necessary. Krystal watched as one of the super soldiers continued to watch her with what she could only guess was interest. She decided to meet his gaze and seeing this she soon started to glare at the giant. Based on what she had heard of the Spartans, they were a force to be reckoned with. Even Krystal knew that the spartans were not normal, and yet here standing not ten feet away was one of them.

Finally, she decided to enter the Centurion's mind. However, She was surprised to find that she couldn't read his thoughts. His mind was strange, not compartmentalized like her squad members or the other marines; _No, his mind is strangely scattered as if there was a large battlefield that she could barely see._ Krystal was brought back to reality as the eight foot giant spoke in a rather deep voice that although sounded intimidating seemed to be gentle as well.

"You done trying to look into my mind?" He asked. Krystal looked at him and then looked over to Cortez, who nodded his head. Krystal understood that she had been caught and was starting to blush not just from embarrassment of being caught, but from something else… a feeling she hadn't felt since that same day eleven years ago. She was about to reply, when Cortez decided to break into the conversation.

"You fellas travelled for a long time, how about we go back to base and you guys can get some rest?" The Centurion shifted his focus to the ODST and stared at him through the polarized visor that was hiding his features.

Roman nodded, though his armor didn't show it he was quite stressed and confused. Not just on how to tell them what he knew; but also what can he do about Krystal? She knew him the best and her opinion of him was still important to the large Centurion. Then there was also the problem of trying to keep the vixen from finding out that he was still alive; although, he was no longer the same person that she had fell in love with all those long years ago. In the Centurion program, ONI made sure that the Centurions would never fail a mission… nor have that ability to return to civilian life, they were created for one thing and one thing alone, **war**.

Roman sighed mentally to himself, _There is no way I can ever be that person not after what the eggheads did to me._ The Centurion thought, his emotions were weighing a large scale war in his mind and heart. Roman knew there was no time to feel sorry for himself, The Covenant will be coming here to try and glass this planet. _His HOME._ Not on his life, he shifted his gaze over to the young vixen whom he loved and cared for; yet, feared that she would be repulsed by the supersoldier. That was one thing Roman knew all too well; He was nothing more than a shadow of his former self, being in this war has contributed to the process of breaking the once open-hearted and caring man into what he was now. He was no longer a person, to be a person is to require feelings.

Roman's two comrades looked at the giant centurion with a hidden confused gaze. Although the two soldiers would have wanted to comfort their friend and leader through this bleak time, they knew that there was a time and place for such things. Unfortunately now was not the time… nor the place.

 **AAAAAhhhhh... it's good to be back I am so sorry I didn't post anything sooner I was busy with highschool (Senior year is nothing like I expected) and I got news as to why I didn't post any sooner was because I was looking to take the asvab so I can enlist in the Marines come graduation and all. Don't worry I will keep this story going and I will try to post on a schedule and also I am sorry about it not saying anything about this story being an OC x Krystal story. Still I hope you guys enjoy. I will also be starting a youtube channel soon so when I have the proper equipment I will start with some videos and stuff. Also The person that I am collaborating on this with is also going to be joining me on youtube under the name Anarchist Wolf (for now many may know him as DasFails but he will be changing his name. Also If you guys want I will be holding a contest the objective is to see who can produce the best drawing for me to use as a avatar/ profile pic. the top three will get shout outs and their own oc's appearance in a future story that I will right so good luck and send them to this email:**

 **keeganrandles**

 **-or-**

 **pm me**


End file.
